


Геометрия Лобачевского

by Charmed_Owl, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс3 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони не думает. Баки устал. Стив ждет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Геометрия Лобачевского

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — пост-основные события гражданки, но до послетитровых сцен

  
_Через точку, не лежащую на данной прямой, проходят по крайней мере две прямые, лежащие с данной прямой в одной плоскости и не пересекающие её._

 

Тони не думает. Не думает и не собирается думать. И уж тем более не собирается вспоминать. Ни то, как он надеялся, что Кэп согласится с ним, уговаривал про себя: «Будь со мной. У меня никого, кроме тебя, уже нет», едва удерживаясь, чтобы не произнести это вслух. Ни фантомную тяжесть футляра для ручек в кармане. Тони не думает о том, сколько времени потратил, чтобы найти их. Чертовы ручки, к которым Кэп не останется равнодушным: не после всего, что пережил из-за последствий договора, подписанного ими. Тони знал, уверен был, что не прогадал, что вот оно — то, что попадет точно в цель. Что ситуация не безнадежна, что ее еще можно поправить, и все будет как прежде.

Тони только одно не учел — что со всем остальным он промахнулся. 

Не вспоминает то, как горели глаза Роджерса, когда тот бил его. Как было страшно видеть занесенный над собой щит, который всегда был для Тони символом безопасности. Как в последней попытке задержать — или удержать? Нет, Тони не будет думать об этом — говорил обидные и, в общем-то, глупые в своей детскости слова про отца и про то, что Роджерс не достоин больше щита, который тот для него сделал. За эти слова стыдно. Сейчас ему за многое стыдно. И за ту животную, страшную в своей простоте жажду убить, растоптать, уничтожить Барнса так, чтобы даже памяти о нем не осталось. За то, что почти стал тем, кем быть никогда не хотел. Тони в этом никому не признается. Хотя и признаваться-то уже некому.

Не думает о том, что звук шагов уходящего Кэпа иногда снится ему. И в этих снах, не кошмарах, но каких-то вязких, зыбких, пугающих, этот звук раздается грохотом падающей на полированное дерево земли на похоронах родителей. Ни о том, что каждый раз, выходя из душа, аккуратно распрямляет мокрое полотенце по держателю на стене. Это чужая привычка, невольно перенятая у того, кто аккуратен до педантичности. Тони не думает о том, как и почему она стала и его. Не вспоминает, как посреди мертвой тишины Башни почувствовал абсолютное, тотальное одиночество. Поняв внезапно, что вот оно — то, чего всегда боялся; пришло, легло на плечи, и давит-давит-давит. 

Не думает о том, что приходится заставлять себя работать, говорить с людьми, выдавливать из себя ухмылки на подколки Роуди о мистере Карке. Роуди сам не то чтобы в порядке. И Тони не думает о том, что снова чувствует себя осиротевшим. Страшное ощущение, выматывающее, сбивающее с ног, когда накатывает волнами в самых неожиданных местах — в лифтах, на парковках. Однажды в гардеробной ему стало так плохо, что он с трудом и неприятным изумлением подавил в себе желание стечь по стене, спрятать лицо в коленях и спрятаться, закрыться ото всех.

Тони смотрит на лежащий перед ним телефон и старательно не думает о том, что ошибся, что поверил, что не поверил, что не понял, не угадал. Не увидел, как Кэп смотрит на Барнса, как мгновенно собирается весь в его присутствии, словно перед прыжком, готовый защитить от всего мира, укрыть собой. Хотя, по мнению Тони, это мир нужно защищать от Барнса. Тони не думает, как так случилось, что все вдруг скатилось в тартарары. В конце концов, он сам приложил к этому руку. Он слышит, что на связи Росс, даже знает, что тот ему скажет, — нужно быть абсолютным глупцом, чтобы вообразить, что Кэп бросит тех, кто пошел за ним. И уж тем более, что кто-то сможет его остановить. Тони отключается и вновь смотрит на телефон, присланный Кэпом. «Мне жаль», — приходят на ум слова из письма. «Мне тоже», — хочется ответить Тони.

Тони не думает.

***

Баки устал. Устал вспоминать, хотя воспоминания и не ранят больше. Он так много времени провел наедине с тем немногим, что составляло осколки его самого. С тем, что он помнил, с тем, что вдруг вспоминалось. Баки с жадностью собирал все, что мог найти о Капитане Америке — любые крохи, слухи, сплетни, да что угодно. Собирал, систематизировал, анализировал. И то тут, то там узнавал. Узнавал человека, который был с ним так долго, чьи привычки он вспоминал чаще, чем свои собственные.

В памяти вдруг всплывало, каким сосредоточенным было лицо рисовавшего Стива, тогда, до войны, которая изменила их. Как Стив складывал наброски в папку в одном ему известном порядке. Как сжимал кулаки, точно зная, что не побитым из очередной подворотни не уйдет. И все равно смотрел на противника сверху вниз своими невозможными голубыми глазами, в которых плескалась обреченность наравне с решимостью идти до конца.

Баки устал. Устал знакомиться с самим собой. С собой времен нищего, голодного и такого счастливого Бруклина. С собой тем, для кого центром вселенной, фундаментом мироздания был тощий задиристый, до нелепости принципиальный Стивен Роджерс. С собой в бытность вещью, оружием, убийцей. Баки устал тщательно, скрупулезно строить свое собственное воображаемое кладбище, на котором покоятся все те, кого он убил, не будучи собой. Или будучи? Баки устал искать ответ на этот вопрос. Он устал чувствовать себя жертвой. Но и чувствовать себя виноватым он тоже устал. Он и не хотел бы, но тут же вспоминает: «Ты! Мое! Задание!», холодную воду Потомака, тяжелое тело и боль в сломанной руке, смирение и одновременно веру на чужом и в то же время знакомом лице.

Устал думать о том, как все могло бы быть, если бы не… Как все вышло в итоге. О том, как и что будет дальше, не думается совсем. Усталость наваливается на него еще тогда, во время полета со Стивом, и медленно, но верно забирает его всего.

Баки устал смотреть на Кэпа и видеть в нем другого, довоенного Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америку в окружении Воющих Коммандос. Они наслаиваются друг на друга, как-то странно дополняют. Они и похожи, и не похожи на сегодняшнего Стива одновременно. Похожи тем, как смотрят на него — как на единственного, кто стоит всех сокровищ мира. И не похожи в том, как смотрит Кэп — словно он готов отказаться от всех этих сокровищ ради него. Баки порой думает, что Кэп оставил за спиной много больше, чем готов был оставить. Те другие, которых Баки не знает и на которых Стив смотрел так тепло, — они наверняка ведь были ему семьей. Семьей, которую Стив потерял так рано и которой ему всегда не хватало. Баки немного горько, но это оттого, что помочь он не может. Есть вещи, с которыми Кэп должен справиться сам. Стив всегда умел выбирать. Даже когда последствия выбора больно били по нему самому, ничто не могло его остановить, если он верил в свою правду. От этого внутри растерзанного, мятущегося бывшего Зимнего Солдата трепетным цветком распускается то, в чем Баки не мог заподозрить себя последние десятки лет — нежность.

Баки устал с ненормальной жадностью ловить каждое прикосновение Кэпа, устал смотреть с затаенной ревностью на окружающих людей, которые крадут внимание Стива. То самое внимание, которое должно принадлежать ему — он не знает почему, но уверен, что так должно быть. Это на уровне легкого, невесомого ощущения угадывания. Он не помнит, по крайней мере, не до конца. Баки смотрит на Стива и видит его целиком. Не отдельные черты лица или части тела. Но полностью — цельным, единым, нужным. Только в глаза не смотрит — знает, что там увидит. Он верит в Стива, верит в Капитана Америку, он в него верит так, как не верит ни в кого и ни во что. Он бы пошел за ним куда угодно. Но получается, что это Кэп пошел за ним. И Баки верит, верит в слова Стива, что он, Баки, стоит всего. И единственное, от чего Баки не устал — это от надежды, что он действительно этого всего стоит.

Баки устал.

***

Стив ждет. Ожидание не оставляет его ни на минуту. Он не знает точно, чего именно, но каждый раз, просыпаясь, чувствует, что грядущее что-то все ближе и ближе. Стив не тратит время на рефлексию — перед ним стоят задачи. Он планирует, ищет варианты, продумывает стратегию, высчитывает вероятности. Но вместе с ожиданием на него снисходит спокойствие. Уверенность в своей правоте была и раньше, а спокойно стало только сейчас. Спокойно и как-то правильно, что ли. Он позволяет себе расслабляться. Наслаждаться терпким, насыщенным вкусом кофе по утрам. Минутами отдыха днем и часами ночью, запахом окружающей зелени, прохладой просторных галерей в резиденции короля, насыщенным кислородом воздухом и невыносимо ярким солнцем Ваканды.

Стив ощущает себя на своем месте, Капитаном. Он уже и не думал, что это повторится — в последний раз он испытывал это чувство в сорок третьем, когда вытаскивал Баки из плена. Он тогда делал то, чего хотел с самого начала войны — защищал. То, во что верил, и тех, кто ему доверился. Как и сейчас. Чувство вины, что позволил Баки погибнуть, что не вернулся за ним, больше не вгрызается во внутренности, не выворачивает необратимостью. Оно есть, конечно, и от него не избавиться. Но теперь жить с ним не так больно. Сложный механизм его внутреннего «Я» наконец исправен.

Он снова и снова слышит Старково: «Так и я им был», когда пишет ему. Прикрыв глаза, Стив видит, как отшатывается от него Тони, услышав, что он знал. Видит, как раскалывается на куски и осыпается маска язвительного циника и открывает живое, искреннее, пульсирующее болью. И на миг лицо Старка становится совсем детским, удивленным жестокостью взрослого. Видит, как вскидываются перед ним руки в защитном жесте. Чувствует, как вибрацией отдается в собственном теле удар щитом по облаченной в металл чужой груди. Стив пишет и пытается объяснить, что сделал то, чего не сделать не мог. И если Тони не поймет этого, то так тому и быть, каким бы горьким привкусом на языке не отдавалось чужое разочарование. Но чьи бы призраки ни разделяли их, они все еще Мстители, он сам — Капитан Америка. И если, или когда, Тони позовет, Стив откликнется. Иначе и быть не может.

Стив находит принца, теперь уже короля, Ваканды неожиданно приятным и умным собеседником. Его выдержка и рассудительность импонируют Стиву. Он наблюдает за ним, произвольно и непроизвольно оценивает поведение, манеру держаться и говорить, слушает внимательно. Тонко формулирует многочисленные вопросы, придирчиво разбирает ответы. Им необязательно совпадать во мнениях во всем, но нужно нащупать ту границу, за которую переступать не стоит. Стив хочет знать, может ли доверять. Т'Чалла, конечно, видит это, но с поистине королевской тактичностью никак не комментирует. Он предлагает помощь, и Стив принимает ее — ему нужно освободить и вывести из-под удара, насколько это возможно, Сэма и остальных. Стив скучает по ним. Он вообще скучает по всей команде. После пробуждения ему было так одиноко, так неправильно, что он не мог не привязаться. Они были рядом, они поддерживали. Не их вина, что Стиву этого было недостаточно. Он ни с кем из них не был вместе так, как с Баки — словно Стив наконец-то вернулся домой.

Присутствие Баки для Стива снова становится привычным настолько быстро, что даже пугает. Как он без него обходился несколько лет, проснувшись в одиночестве в новом мире, который по сути мало чем отличается от старого? Стив знает, что Баки наблюдает за ним каждую минуту, когда может. Он ловит это внимание кожей, как если бы красное пятнышко от прицела снайперской винтовки стало осязаемым. И знает, что Баки отведет глаза, если он посмотрит в ответ. О чем бы ни думал Стив, о чем бы ни говорил, что бы ни делал, мысленно он возвращается к Баки, останавливается на нем взглядом, впитывает каждую секунду, когда тот близко.

Стив ждет. Ловит на себе изучающий взгляд Барнса, который приподнимает уголки губ, все-таки встречаясь с ним глазами. И Капитан внутри чуть отступает. Они вообще часто смотрят друг на друга. Часто прикасаются, пробуя, обещая — это тактильный голод, который никак не унять. Внутренняя потребность в очередной раз убедиться — жив, рядом. Баки смотрит на него, и в глазах у него такая смесь вины, тоски и усталости, что Стиву немедленно хочется быть ближе. С Баки он цельный, живой, настоящий. Действительно проснувшийся. Когда Баки говорит, что не может доверять себе, Стив слышит не произнесенное: «Но я верю тебе». Он чувствует себя частью единого целого. И…

Стив ждет.


End file.
